prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Carl Ouellet
| birth_place = Sainte-Catherine, Quebec | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Montreal, Quebec | billed = Montreal, Quebec | trainer = Gino Brito | debut = 1987 | retired = }} Carl Joseph Yvon Ouellet (December 30, 1967) is a Canadian professional wrestler. He has worked for the World Wrestling Federation, World Championship Wrestling, Extreme Championship Wrestling, and Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, four of the largest promotions in the United States. Career Carl Ouellet debuted in 1987. He worked on the independent circuit, at one point forming a tag team with "Evil" Eddie Watts known as the "Super Bees", until 1993, when he met Jacques Rougeau in Puerto Rico. Jacques brought Ouellet to the World Wrestling Federation to replace his brother Ray Rougeau (who had retired) as his tag team partner. World Wrestling Federation (1993-1995) In the WWF, Ouellet was renamed Pierre LaFitte. He and Jacques formed a tag team known as "The Quebecers", and dressed like Mounties. This was a reference to Jacques's previous gimmick, The Mountie, which the Royal Canadian Mounted Police had banned him from using in Canada, fearing that the heelish character of The Mountie would lead to children mistrusting legitimate law enforcers. The Quebecers sang their own entrance theme, in which they announced that, contrary to appearances, "We're not the Mounties". Later in the year they were joined by their manager, Johnny Polo. The Quebecers held the WWF Tag Team Championship on three occasions. On September 13, 1993 they defeated the Steiner Brothers for the tag titles when the Steiners were disqualified in a match conducted under "Province of Quebec Rules" (titles change hands on a disqualification): Johnny Polo threw a hockey stick into the ring which was intercepted by Scott Steiner. When the referee saw Scott brandishing the foreign object, the Steiners were disqualified and the Quebecers won the titles. They were defeated by the 1-2-3 Kid and Marty Jannetty on January 10, 1994, but regained the titles a week later. The Quebecers reigned as champions until March 29, when they lost the titles to Men on a Mission during a post-WrestleMania Tour in England. The Quebecers defeated Men on a Mission in a rematch two days later before losing the belts a third and final time to The Headshrinkers on the April 26 episode of Monday Night Raw. This Quebecers eventually disbanded, and in 1995 Ouellet was repackaged as "Jean-Pierre LaFitte", the descendant of a pirate from New Orleans, Louisiana. He engaged in a three month long feud with Bret Hart, and would steal the mirrored sunglasses that Hart handed to fans at ringside. After Ouellet stole Hart's trademark leather jacket, the enemies faced one another at In Your House 3 on September 24, 1995, where Hart forced Ouellet to submit by using the Sharpshooter. In a house show in Montreal, Lafitte had a match against then-WWF Champion Diesel. He was booked to win the match because it was his hometown, but didn't because of backstage arguments with main-event superstar Shawn Michaels. Lafitte did not wish to put Nash over. The match between the two ended in a double-countout. In his book, Michaels said that "we Kliq buried him Ouellet" as he didn't want to put Nash over. Lafitte was released soon after. Contrary to rumours, Michaels also stated that the chairman, Vince McMahon, didn't fire Lafitte. World Championship Wrestling (1996) In 1996 the Quebecers reunited in World Championship Wrestling, renamed "The Amazing French Canadians", wearing more traditional wrestling gear, but failed to duplicate the success they had found in the WWF. They had the distinction of losing to Arn Anderson and Steve "Mongo" McMichael in Anderson's last match. The Amazing French Canadians were managed by Col. Robert Parker (who began dressing in a French Foreign Legion uniform), and they began feuding with Harlem Heat as a result of tension between Parker and Harlem Heat's manager, Sister Sherri. After Harlem Heat defeated the Amazing French Canadians at World War 3 on November 24, 1996, Sherri won the right to fight Parker for three minutes. Parker was beaten down by Sherri, but the rivals later reconciled and fell in love with one another. Ouellet won a 'patch match' against The Giant in a house show in Montreal and was fired shortly after. World Wrestling Federation (Second run; 1998-2000) Along with Jacques, Ouellet was rehired by the WWF in 1998, but rarely utilized. Ouellet competed in the Brawl for All tournament, but lost in the first round to "Dr. Death" Steve Williams. The Quebecers took part in the tag team battle royal at WrestleMania XIV, but disbanded once again soon afterward. Along with other WWF employees such as Mike Barton and Vader, he worked for All Japan Pro Wrestling as part of a talent loan, and spent time in the WWF's Memphis based developmental territory, Power Pro Wrestling, where he was known as Kris Kannonball. He left the WWF once more when his contract expired in January 2000, unhappy with the way he was being used. Extreme Championship Wrestling (2000) Ouellet began working for Extreme Championship Wrestling in mid-2000, squashing jobbers for several weeks before losing to Justin Credible in a match for Credible's ECW Championship. World Championship Wrestling (Second run; 2000) Ouellet and Rougeau had a second run in WCW in August 2000, briefly joining Team Canada at the New Blood Rising pay-per-view. Jacques left immediately afterwards upset with plans WCW creative had for him, but Ouellet worked two more dates in Canada, and was awarded the WCW Hardcore Championship by Lance Storm on August 14 as Storm held three different titles at the same time. He lost the title that same night to Norman Smiley. Due to working visa issues, Ouellet could not work in the US, and had to be released back to Canada soon after. International Wrestling 2000 (2000-2003) Between 2000 and 2003, Ouellet appeared with Jacques' International Wrestling 2000 promotion. He headlined an event in the Verdun Auditorium in Montreal on December 29, 2000, facing King Kong Bundy in front of an audience of 4,000. In the summer of 2003 Ouellet decided to begin wrestling in the Quebec area once more. International Wrestling Association (2003) Ouellet joined the International Wrestling Association as "Jean-Pierre Laffite". He was brought in by Savio Vega to join his stable, the Corporation. Immediately he feuded with then-IWA Intercontinental Champion Ricky Banderas, a feud that lasted around 3 months. He was managed by José Chaparro, another member of Vega's Corporation. At Summer Attitude, after a losing effort to Ricky Banderas, Lafitte left IWA. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2003-2007) In November 2003, Ouellet debuted in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling as "X", a masked wrestler who competed primarily in the X Division as he had a feud with Christopher Daniels and Sonjay Dutt. He left after two months. In February 2005, Ouellet began hosting the French version of TNA Impact! from the RDS studios with Marc Blondin, replacing Michel Letourneur. He even had a war of the words against comedian Jean-René Dufort (of Infoman fame), to which Dufort responded by adopting the wrestling gimmick "La Punaise Masquée" (The Masked Cockroach) and "challenging" Ouellet to a match. However, Dufort backed out before the match could take place. In October 2007 he quit, citing he was going to Britain to wrestle full-time in the hopes of realizing his dream to become WWE Champion. He was replaced by Sylvain Grenier. Independents (2005 - 2018) Ouellet continues to wrestle in Canada, primarily for the Montreal-based International Wrestling Syndicate and the Hull-based CPW International promotion, under the Pierre Carl Ouellet name once again. In October 2007, Ouellet wrestled a dark match for World Wrestling Entertainment under the name of Carl Ouellet at the ECW / SmackDown! tapings. He was defeated by Tommy Dreamer. Ouellet also wrestles for All Star promotions in Britain alongside his friends and tag team partners with Rene Dupree. Ouellet has mainly been working a lot of Tag Team matches with Rene Dupree, Robbie Dynamite, Hannibal and Mikey Whiplash. It has been announced that Ouellet will face Robbie Brookside for the ASW British Heavyweight Championship at a future event. He defeated Sylvain Grenier in an RDS battle on June 21, 2008 in Hawkesbury,Ontario Canada with Marc Blondin serving as the special referee. He then defeated long time rival Kevin Nash on May 30, 2009 at the International Wrestling Syndicate's 10th Anniversary show by turning the match into a shoot & taking advantage of his legitimately injured arm by making him submit via an armbar. Ring of Honor (2018-present) Personal life Ouellet lost his right eye at the age of twelve when a friend accidentally shot him in the eye with a pellet gun. Since then he has been wearing a glass eye. Frequently, he has also included wearing an eyepatch in the ring. His biceps have a circumference of two feet, inspiring his catchphrase "Deux pieds de bras!" ("Two feet arms!" in French) In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'As Pierre Carl Ouellet' ***Lariat ***''Le Cannonball'' (senton bomb) ***Package piledriver **'As X' ***''Xecution'' (Package piledriver) **'As PCO' ***PCOsault *'Signature moves' **Chokebomb **Death Valley driver **Exploder suplex **Jumping DDT **''Over The Top Running Cannonball'' (Somersault plancha) **Reverse piledriver **Running sitout powerbomb **Running splash on a cornered opponent **Samoan Drop **Scoop powerslam **Somersault plancha **Stiffer chops **Sleeper hold **Michinoku Driver II **Superbomb *'With Jacques Rougeau' **Bearhug hold (Pierre) / seated senton (Jacques) combination **''Flip, Flop and a Fly'' (Elevated senton bomb) **''Quebecer crash'' (Assisted senton bomb) *'Managers' **Johnny Polo **Col. Robert Parker Championships and accomplishments *'Catch Wrestling Association' **CWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Rhino Richards *'CPW International' **CPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with "Wild" Dangerous Dan *'International Wrestling Association' **IWA Intercontinental Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'International Wrestling Syndicate' **IWS Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'National Wrestling Alliance' **NWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Brody King *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Championship (1 time, Current) **ROH World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Brody King **ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Brody King and Marty Scurll *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW Hardcore Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Federation' **WWF Tag Team Champion (3 times) - with Quebecer Jacques *'Top of the World Wrestling' **TOW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Al Snow See also *The Quebecers *Jacques Rougeau External links * Profile Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Commentators Category:1967 births Category:1987 debuts Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:Catch Wrestling Association alumni Category:Catch Wrestling Norddeutschland alumni Category:Deutsche Wrestling Allianz alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:European Professional Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Frontier Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:International Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Irish Whip Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:IWA Puerto Rico alumni Category:Memphis Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Northern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pennsylvania Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Power Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling All-Stars alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WCW Hardcore Champions Category:WWE World Tag Team Champions Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Major League Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor current roster Category:ROH World Tag Team Champions Category:ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Champions Category:NWA World Tag Team Champions Category:ROH World Champions